3AM
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Kumpulan cerita horor di jam 3 pagi. Dengan berbagai chara Knb./Apa kau tau? Pukul 3 pagi adalah waktunya para hantu keluar, lho...
1. Roomate

***Happy Reading!***

Himuro Tatsuya tidak bisa tidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Tidak baik jika Himuro tidak segera tidur. Ia bisa ngantuk saat di kelas nanti. Namun tetap saja. Sekeras apapun Himuro mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Padahal ia tidak pernah mengalami insomnia seperti ini. Ia jadi tidak mengerti.

Himuro sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Mulai dari membaca komik, novel, ataupun membaca buku pelajaran, mendengarkan musik, menonton film, atau sekedar lari-larian ke sekeliling kamar, tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya, Himuro menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Himuro bosan juga lama-lama. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa tidur. Akhirnya, Himuro memutuskan untuk me _video call_ sepupunya yang tinggal di Tokyo, Kagami Taiga.

Himuro membuka laptopnya dan menyalakan aplikasi _webcam_ , menghubungi Kagami. Ia menunggu beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Taiga masih on jam segini. Dia kan tukang tidur," gumam Himuro. Namun, diluar dugaan Himuro, Kagami ternyata sedang _online_.

"Oh, Tatsuya. Hai. Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku dini hari begini. Ada apa?" tanya Kagami. Wajahnya muncul di layar laptop Himuro. Ia terlihat memakai kaus merah bergradasi hitam, sedang duduk di kamar asramanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku sedang bosan. Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Himuro.

"Insomnia kah? Tidak biasanya. Kukira kau menghubungiku karena kangen padaku," timpal Kagami.

Himuro tertawa menimpali ucapan Kagami. Ya, memang tidak sepenuhnya salah sih. Himuro memang merindukan Kagami, sepupu jauhnya itu. Saat mereka masih kecil, mereka selalu bersama-sama. Mereka tinggal di Amerika dan bersekolah disana hingga mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Saat SMA, orang tua masing-masing memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran mereka, yaitu Jepang. Himuro dan Kagami pun melanjutkan SMA di Jepang, namun di kota yang berbeda. Himuro adalah orang Akita asli, jadi ia melanjutkan ke SMA Yosen yang cukup terkenal dengan klub basketnya di Akita, sedangkan Kagami melanjutkan ke SMA Seirin, sebuah SMA berasrama yang baru didirikan di Tokyo. Karena hal itu, mereka berdua jadi jarang bertemu. Mereka hanya saling bertegur sapa lewat telpon, _chating,_ ataupun _video call_ seperti ini.

"Ahahaha, kau bisa saja Taiga. Tapi, memang benar sih aku kangen padamu. Aku ingin main basket denganmu lagi. Bersama dengan Alex juga tentunya."

"Tuh, kan. Aku juga sama sih."

"Oh ya, Kagami. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu. Ku dengar kau bergabung dengan klub basket kan? Walaupun klub basket SMA-mu masih baru, ku dengar tahun lalu mereka berhasil sampai ke Interhigh. Ya, walaupun akhirnya kalah di semifinal sih," Himuro mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ya begitulah. Karena itu, saat ini kami sedang berlatih keras untuk Interhigh yang selanjutnya. Tentunya, kami tidak mau kalah lagi," jawab Kagami.

Himuro kembali tertawa kecil. Matanya menjelajahi isi kamar Kagami. Tidak terlalu terlihat jelas karena kamar Kagami gelap. Terlihat pintu kamar Kagami terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut biru muda. Kulitnya putih pucat dan warna matanya senada dengan rambutnya. Ia duduk di tempat tidur Kagami dan menoleh ke arah Kagami, tepatnya kearah kamera di komputer Kagami. Wajahnya datar, namun terlihat senyum tipis di wajahnya. Mungkin, ia bermaksud menyapa Himuro. Himuro balas tersenyum.

Himuro berasumsi bahwa anak itu adalah teman sekamar Kagami.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Ah, tidak ada kok," Himuro malu juga jika dia menjawab ia tersenyum untuk anak biru yang duduk di tempat tidur Kagami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Himuro.

"Biasa, insomnia. Besok akan diadakan penyisihan Interhigh babak pertama. Karena aku terlalu bersemangat, jadinya ya… begini. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memutuskan untuk main _game online_ sampai tiba-tiba kau menghubungiku," jawab Kagami.

"Oh, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak mengganggu. Aku malah senang kau menghubungiku."

Himuro menolehkan kepalanya ke jam digital di meja belajar. 03.00 AM.

"Hei, Taiga. Apa kau tau? Pukul 3 pagi itu adalah waktu keluarnya para hantu. Apa kau tidak takut?" Himuro tersenyum jahil. Ia kangen sekali menakut-nakuti Kagami-nya.

"Heh? Kau berniat menakutiku ya? Tenang saja, asrama Seirin itu bebas hantu kok. Sudah dibuktikan dengan riset," jawab Kagami sambil kibas-kibas tangan.

"Hehehe, masa?" Himuro tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau tidak takut didatangi hantu ke kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kamarku bebas hantu dong," Himuro menguap. "Sepertinya, aku sudah mulai ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya, Taiga."

"Iya. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya."

"Oh, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada teman sekamarmu, ya."

"Teman sekamar?" Kagami mengernyit. "Tapi, aku tidak punya teman sekamar, Tatsuya."

Tepat setelahnya, Himuro Tatsuya melihat pemuda berambut biru muda yang duduk di tempat tidur Kagami. Ia menyeringai. Seringai yang mengerikan dengan darah yang terus meluncur turun dari kedua rongga matanya yang kosong melompong.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Roomate**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Yuuki Azusa**

 **Inspired by fic That Guy © Aiko Blue**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horor x berbagai genre lainnya**

 **Cast : Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hai, semua! Aku bawa fic KnB lagi nih! Kali ini kumpulan cerita horor. Bisa jadi cerita inspirasi atau murni bikinan sendiri. Untuk chap 1 ini aku terinspirasi dari fic-nya Aiko Blue. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud meng** _ **copy**_ **ataupun plagiat ceritanya ya. Sama sekali tidak. Btw, terima kasih untuk inspirasi ceritanya, Aiko Blue-san.**

 **Kuucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang mau baca fic-ku. Saran dari kalian di kotak review akan sangat membantu kelanjutan fic ini. Flame diizinkan asal jangan terlalu kasar. Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**


	2. Mannequin

***Happy Reading!***

Kise Ryouta adalah seorang anak berusia 12 tahun. Sejak umurnya 8 tahun, ia sudah menjadi seorang model cilik di sebuah majalah khusus anak-anak. Kise menjadi model karena faktor keluarganya. Ayahnya adalah seorang produser majalah khusus anak-anak dan remaja. Ibunya adalah seorang _designer_ pakaian dan memiliki butik. Kakak pertamanya adalah seorang fotografer profesional. Sedangkan kakak keduanya adalah seorang model.

Mari kesampingkan kisah tentang Kise yang menjadi model. Cerita ini tidak akan menceritakan tentang asal usul kenapa Kise menjadi seorang model, melainkan tentang butik milik ibu Kise.

Kise sangat bangga dengan ibunya. Ibunya adalah seorang _designer_ profesional yang membuatnya berhasil memiliki butik pribadi yang terkenal di Jepang. Butiknya sudah memiliki beberapa cabang. Namun, butik yang paling Kise suka adalah butik yang ada di Tokyo. Terkadang, Kise main ke butik itu saat ibunya sedang sibuk. Kise bermaksud menemani ibunya atau membantu beberapa pekerjaan ibunya. Ibunya sendiri tidak merasa terganggu tiap kali Kise datang ke butiknya. Malah ia senang. Ibunya tidak merasa kesepian karena ada Kise di butiknya. Ya, walaupun terkadang Kise sangat berisik karena celotehannya yang panjang lebar dan suaranya yang melengking itu.

Butik milik Ibu Kise yang ada di Tokyo memiliki nuansa seperti rumahnya sendiri. Butik itu memang dirancang seperti itu agar Ibu Kise merasa betah bekerja disana. Selain itu, butik itu memiliki dua lantai, dimana di lantai kedua terdapat sebuah kamar tidur yang sering digunakan Ibu Kise jika ia sedang lembur ataupun digunakan untuk karyawan yang ikut lembur bersamanya atau keluarganya yang datang menginap dan menemaninya.

Kise menyukai butik itu bukan hanya karena bangunan itu terasa nyaman baginya, namun juga karena di butik tersebut terdapat sesuatu yang menarik. Butik ibunya itu memiliki sebuah manekin khusus yang berbeda dengan manekin yang lainnya. Manekin itu memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang benar-benar mirip seperti manusia. Wajahnya cantik. Tubuhnya seksi. Rambutnya dan matanya berwarna sama, yaitu pink. Ibunya selalu memperlakukan manekin itu dengan khusus dan berbeda dengan manekin lainnya. Manekin itu juga selalu dibersihkan setiap harinya. Ia juga selalu dikenakan pakaian terbaik yang dirancang langsung oleh ibunya. Kata ibunya, manekin itu mudah hancur, karena itu manekin tersebut tidak diletakkan di sembarang tempat. Manekin itu diletakkan dalam sebuah lemari kaca agar tidak ada sembarang orang menyentuhnya. Yang boleh merawat manekin tersebut hanya Ibu Kise dan asisten pribadinya, Nyonya Aomine.

Selama Kise berkunjung ke butik itu, Kise tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu ataupun mengalami kejadian yang aneh di butik itu. Sampai suatu hari, teman sekelasnya, Aomine Daiki—anak asisten pribadi Ibu Kise— bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan dari butik tersebut.

"Kau tau, Kise? Saat aku ikut menginap dengan ibuku yang kerja lembur di butik ibumu, aku bertemu dengan seorang kakak yang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya seksi sekali. Kalau tidak salah, ukuran dadanya cup-F," oke, obrolan ini mungkin terlalu erotis untuk anak semuda Aomine dan Kise. Ya, Aomine memang sudah _ero_ sejak kecil sih.

"Rambut dan matanya berwarna pink. Suaranya juga lembut sekali. Dia memakai sebuah gaun berwarna pink bermoti bunga mawar dan sakura. Dia juga baik dan ramah padaku. Dia mengajakku bicara dan cerita. Dia juga berjanji padaku untuk membelikanku es krim," Aomine bercerita dengan seru. Keempat temannya asyik mendengarkan. Termasuk Kise.

"Namanya Momoi Satsuki. Saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, aku dipanggil oleh ibuku. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk segera kembali tidur. Saat aku menoleh untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur, kakak itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang," Kise mengernyit. Teman-teman yang lain masih serius mendengarkan.

"Keesekkan harinya, saat aku tanya pada ibuku dan ibumu tentang kakak bernama Momoi Satsuki itu, mereka menjawab tidak tau. Kata mereka, di butik itu tidak ada karyawan yang namanya Momoi Satsuki. Mereka berpikir aku sedang mengkhayal atau bermimpi. Padahal, aku yakin sekali kalau yang semalam kualami itu bukanlah mimpi."

"Lalu, saat aku sedang melihat-lihat gaun-gaun rancangan ibumu, aku melihat sebuah patung cantik yang disimpan di lemari kaca. Saat kuperhatikan, ternyata patung itu mirip sekali dengan si kakak. Aku langsung memberitahukan ibu kalau patung itulah yang bergerak mengajakku bicara. Tapi ibuku tidak percaya. Ibumu juga. Tidak ada satupun yang percaya padaku. Akhirnya aku marah dan aku langsung pulang. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mau datang ke butik ibumu lagi. Aku takut ketemu sama kakak itu lagi."

Semuanya terdiam karena cerita panjang lebar Aomine. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang bingung. Ada juga yang ketakutan. Termasuk Kise. Kise itu anak yang cengeng dan penakut. Ia mudah menangis dan takut karena hal-hal sepele. Tapi, Kise tau kalau di butik ibunya itu tidak mungkin ada hantu. Setiap pagi, ibunya dan para karyawannya selalu melantunkan doa sebelum mereka membuka butik agar butik tersebut dilindungi oleh Tuhan. Karena itu, Kise tidak mau percaya dengan cerita Aomine.

"Jadi, menurut Aomine-kun, kakak cantik itu adalah hantu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya Tetsu."

"Jam berapa kau bertemu dengannya Daiki?" tanya Akashi.

"Sekitar jam 3 pagi."

"Oh, pantas saja." Midorima mengangguk mengerti sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "Jam segitu kan memang waktunya keluar para hantu."

Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise langsung merinding mendengarnya. Namun, Kise langsung membantah.

"Mana mungkin di butik ibuku ada hantu-ssu! Ibuku selalu mendoakan butiknya agar dilindungi-ssu!. Tidak mungkin hantu bisa datang-ssu!" bantah Kise.

"Hantu bisa datang kapan saja, Kise. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," balas Aomine.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau di butik ibuku tidak ada hantu-ssu!"

"Coba saja buktikan."

Malam harinya Kise langsung datang ke butik ibunya untuk membuktikan cerita Aomine tidak benar. Kebetulan ibunya sedang lembur malam itu, jadi Kise bisa sekalian ikut menginap dengan ibunya.

Kise menunggu hingga tengah malam, namun hantu itu tidak kunjung datang. Ibunya sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur. Kise tidak bisa membantahnya. Akhirnya, Kise pun tertidur.

Pukul 3 pagi, Kise terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil. Ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar agar tidak mengganggu tidur ibunya.

Kamar mandi hanya terletak di lantai satu. Mau tidak mau Kise harus turun. Kise sebenarnya takut sendirian, namun ia tidak jika harus membangunkan ibunya yang tampaknya sangat kelelahan. Kise pun memberanikan dirinya ke kamar mandi sendirian.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, Kise tidak sengaja melewati lemari kaca yang biasanya menyimpan manekin khusus. Saat Kise melihatnya, lemari itu kosong. Tidak ada manekin khusus kesayangan ibunya di dalam sana. Saat Kise akan kembali ke kamar untuk bertanya pada ibunya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kise menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun pink bermotif bunga sakura dan mawar sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Penampilannya mirip seperti yang diceritakan oleh Aomine. Kise mulai gemetaran. Ia takut kalau wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya ini ternyata hantu seperti yang diceritakan Aomine.

"Ada apa adik kecil? Kenapa kau terlihat takut?" suaranya terdengar sangat lembut, membuat Kise tidak yakin kalau wanita di depannya ini adalah hantu.

"A-ano… Kakak ini siapa? K-kenapa bisa masuk kesini? Lalu, kenapa kau juga memakai gaun buatan ibu-ssu?" tanya Kise. Ia sedikit gelagapan karena takut.

"Aku adalah salah satu model yang dipilih ibumu. Aku sedang mencoba gaun ini karena besok gaun ini akan dipamerkan di pameran busana," jawab si wanita.

"O-oh…" Kise menjawab singkat. Tapi ia masih penasaran.

"A-ano… kau ini bukan hantu kan?"

Wanita itu tertawa. Tawanya sangat elegan dan cantik.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau lihat kakiku menapak di lantai kan? Lagipula, mana ada hantu di butik yang selalu didoakan ini?"

"Bisa saja ada kan? Soalnya temanku pernah cerita kalau di butik ibuku ini ada hantunya."

"Jangan percaya. Mungkin, temanmu hanya iseng menakutimu."

Benar juga. Untuk apa Kise takut. Butik ini sudah dilindungi, jadi tidak mungkin ada hantu yang bisa masuk ke butik ini. Lagipula, wanita di depannya ini sangat baik. Tidak mungkin dia hantu kan?

"Hahaha. Kakak benar juga. Ya sudah, aku mau balik ke kamar dulu ya. Aku mau tidur. Besok kalau kita ketemu lagi, kita ngobrol lagi ya," ujar Kise.

"Ha'i. Oyasuminasai, Ryouta-kun."

"Oyasumi." Kise berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Kak. Apa kau tau kemana manekin kesayangan ibu? Kenapa manekin itu tidak ada di lemari?" tanya Kise.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Sekarang kan pukul 3 pagi. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk bebas."

Kise melongo karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan wanita itu. Namun, saat wanita itu berbalik dan menunjukkan bagian belakang kepalanya, Kise bisa melihatnya. Bagian belakang kepala wanita itu hancur sampai menunjukkan otaknya.

Kise hampir saja muntah. Ia lari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya sambil menangis saking takutnya.

Mulai hari itu, Kise tidak mau lagi datang ke butik ibunya, baik saat pagi, siang, sore, apalagi malam hari. Karena kejadian itu, Kise jadi trauma terhadap manekin dan hampir selalu berteriak ketakutan setiap kali melihat manekin. Kise juga menyesal karena tidak mempercayai ucapan Aomine.

"Tuh, kan. Kubilang juga apa. Hantu itu memang ada."

"Ya. Kau benar. Kuharap ibuku segera membuang manekin itu."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Mannequin**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Yuuki Azusa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horor x berbagai genre lainnya**

 **Cast : Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Yap! Kembali lagi dengan fic 3AM. Kali ini chap 2 nya original story dariku. Wordsnya lebih panjang. Aku nekad bikin fic ini karena saat sendirian dirumah, malam-malam lagi. Jadi feel seremnya kerasa—padahal ficnya sama sekali gak seram—.**

 **Btw, akasih buat yg udah baca, ngefavs dan follows ceritaku. Seperti biasa, aku inta review kalian karena review akan sangat mebantu kelanjutan cerita ini. Terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!~**


	3. Lift

***Happy Reading!***

Furihata Kouki terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam digital di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, pukul 02.45 AM. Furihata ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Namun, rasa lapar yang mengusik tidurnya sangatlah mengganggunya. Perutnya terus keroncongan sejak tadi. Maklum, Furihata belum makan malam sejak pulang ke rumah. Ia lembur mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk hingga membuatnya tidak bisa makan malam. Saking lelahnya, ia langsung pergi tidur. Furihata tidak pernah tau kalau ia akan terbangun di pagi buta begini.

Furihata pergi ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari makan. Hanya ada piring dan gelas yang tersusun rapi disana. Tidak ada makanan. Ia membuka kulkas, hanya ada botol berisi air mineral, minuman isotonik, dan beberapa minuman kaleng aneka rasa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat ia makan disana.

Furihata menghela napas. Ia lupa membeli persediaan makanan. Sekarang ia malah kehabisan makanan disaat-saat sedang kelaparan seperti ini. Maklum, Furihata tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen, tepatnya di lantai 15. Furihata hanya membeli bahan makanan seminggu sekali. Jika ia kehabisan makanan, ia akan makan diluar bersama teman-temannya atau numpang makan bersama tetangganya yang tinggal disebelahnya. Semalam, Furihata tidak sempat makan diluar. Ia juga merasa kurang ajar sekali jika harus mengganggu tidur tetangganya hanya karena mau minta makan.

Mau tidak mau, Furihata harus mengambil alternatif lain. Ia harus pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan. Namun sekarang hampir jam 3 pagi. Kedai makanan mana yang masih buka jam segini?

Furihata teringat kalau di lantai satu apartemen tempatnya tinggal, ada sebuah minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Furihata bisa membeli makanan disana. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamarnya, berganti pakaian, mengambil uang, lalu pergi ke minimarket.

Furihata sangat suka dengan apartemen tempatnya tinggal ini. Selain tempatnya yang nyaman, para tetangga yang tinggal di sekitarnya juga baik dan ramah. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak Furihata sukai. Bukan tidak suka, melainkan takut. Hal yang ditakuti Furihata itu adalah lift. Furihata tidak suka naik lift sejak ia mendengar cerita menyeramkan tentang lift di apartemennya itu. Dulu, sebelum Furihata tinggal disana, ada seorang gadis SMA yang meninggal tergilas lift pada pukul 3 pagi. Konon katanya, jika ada orang yang menggunakan lift pada pukul 3 pagi, orang tersebut akan didatangi hantu gentayangan si gadis dan dibawa pergi bersamanya. Walaupun belum ada bukti tentang cerita tersebut, orang-orang yang tinggal disana merasa takut dan tidak mau menggunakan lift pada pukul 3 pagi. Mereka lebih memilih menggunakan tangga daripada harus bertemu hantu gadis menyeramkan di dalam lift.

Furihata adalah lelaki yang penakut. Sejak mendengar cerita itu, Furihata tidak pernah lagi mau menggunakan lift. Setiap kali dia akan meninggalkan apartemennya, ia akan menggunakan tangga. Namun, saat ini tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Ia lelah dan juga lapar. Mana mungkin ia bisa turun 15 lantai menggunakan tangga disaat seperti ini. Yang ada ia pingsan. Mau tidak mau, Furihata harus menggunakan lift.

Furihata menguk ludahnya susah payah. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Furihata… Jangan takut… Itu semua hanya cerita. Tidak ada yang namanya hantu." Furihata berusaha meyakini dirinya sendiri. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Furihata melangkahkan kakiknya masuk ke dalam lift. Ia segera menekan tombol lantai tujuannya, yaitu 1.

Teng!

Pintu lift terbuka. Furihata berhasil sampai di lantai satu dengan selamat sentosa. Selama di dalam lift pun, ia tidak mengalami kejadian aneh. Furihata sujud syukur karena tidak bertemu dengan hantu gadis itu. Furihata sekarang yakin bahwa selama ini ia hanya paranoid berlebihan.

Furihata segera masuk ke dalam minimarket. Ia mengambil beberapa potong roti, keju, beberapa bungkus mi instan rasa kesukaannya, selai, dan juga susu kotak. Setelah membayarnya di kasir, Furihata kembali ke apartemennya.

Furihata melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 3 tepat. Furihata harus segera sampai di apartemennya, segera mengisi perutnya lalu kembali tidur. Pukul 9 nanti, Furihata harus menghadiri kelas. Ia tidak boleh sampai terlambat.

Di depan lift, Furihata bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Rambutnya coklat pendek. Kulitnya juga pucat. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA. Sesaat Furihata teringat kembali dengan cerita hantu gadis SMA di dalam lift. Namun, Furihata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis di depannya bukanlah hantu karena kakinya yang menapak.

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Furihata. Furihata bersyukur karena wajah gadis itu normal. Tidak hancur seperti yang diceritakan para tetangganya.

"Oh, halo. Apa kau juga tinggal disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," si gadis menyapa.

"Ah, ya. Aku tinggal di lantai 15," Furihata menjawab kikuk.

"Begitu ya. Aku Aida Riko, salam kenal ya."

"Aku Furihata Kouki. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya lalu memasuki lift.

Selama di dalam lift, mereka berdua hanya diam. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Furihata jadi canggung sendiri karena ia tidak pernah satu ruangan hanya berdua dengan seorang gadis.

"A-ano… Aida-san. Kamu baru pulang sekolah? Kok masih pakai seragam?" Ffurihata mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai obrolan.

"Ah, ya. Aku habis belajar kelompok di rumah temanku. Lalu aku ketiduran disana. Kemudian, ayah menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang."

"Oh, begitu ya."

Keduanya kembali canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tinggal di lantai berapa?" Furihata bertanya lagi.

"13."

DEG!

Mendadak Furihata membeku. Lantai 13 itu adalah lantai angker. Tidak ada satupun yang berani tinggal disana kecuali satu keluarga. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri atas seorang ayah dan seorang anaknya yang masih SMA. Namun, beberapa tahun lalu, sang anak yang tinggal di keluarga itu ditemukan tewas tergilas lift. Sang ayah depresi karena kematian putrinya. Sehari setelah kematian putrinya, sang ayah ditemukan tewas gantung diri di kamarnya. Furihata kurang tau tentang cerita itu karena kejadian tersebut terjadi sebelum dirinya tinggal disana, tapi Furihata pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu. Keluarga tersebut bernama Aida.

Furihata tidak berani melihat gadis yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Ia sangat takut. Namun, Furihata harus memastikannya, siapa wujud sebenarnya dari gadis itu.

Furihata jatuh terduduk begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Mulutnya megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. Furihata tidak bisa mengatakan satu katapun. Bahkan tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia mati rasa.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Furihata-kun? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya yang hancur. Kakinya tidak lagi menapak lantai. Wujud aslinya telah terlihat.

"T-tolong… J-jangan bunuh aku… Kumohon…"

"Khukhukhu… tidak bisa. Kau sekarang sudah jadi temanku. Kau harus ikut bersamaku."

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menggapai Furihata. Furihata tidak tau apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu karena ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya hancur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Keesokkan harinya, Furihata ditemukan tewas di dalam lift dengan keadaan tubuh hancur akibat tergilas lift yang jatuh diatasnya.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Lift**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Original Story © Yuuki Azusa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horor x berbagai genre lainnya**

 **Cast : Furihata Kouki, Aida Riko**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapter 3 is up! Kali ini original story dariku lagi nih! Btw, makasih buat yg udah favs, follow, dan review ya. Makasih sudah menunggu dan mendukung kelanjutan ceritaku ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**


	4. Visitor

***Happy Reading!***

"S-Seijuurou-sama… Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Akashi Seijuurou menatap tajam seorang kepala _maid_ yang berdiri ketakutan di hadapannya. Akashi kesal. Berani-beraninya kepala maid itu membangunkan dirinya dari tidurnya. Memangnya dia tidak tau apa kalau Akashi sangat kelelahan akibat latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh pelatihnya hari ini hah?! Akashi hanya ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan dirinya sebelum pagi datang dan mengharuskan dirinya menjalani aktivitas yang melelahkan seharian. Tidak boleh kah? Dan juga, apa katanya tadi? Ada yang mencarinya? Orang gila mana yang datang bertamu ke rumah orang pagi buta begini? Datang ke ke kediamannya pula!

Akashi mengalihkan bola matanya yang mirip iblis itu ke arah jam digital di mejanya. Pukul 3 tepat. Kemudian diarahkan kembali matanya itu ke arah kepala maid di hadapannya tanpa mengurangi tatapan menusuk dan mengintimidasinya yang sangat mengganggu itu. Membuat si kepala maid merasa ingin bunuh diri saja saat ini juga.

" **Siapa?"** Akashi bertanya. Nada bicaranya dingin dan penuh penekanan. Sang maid sudah menangis saking takutnya.

"S-s-seseorang yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro dari Rakuzan…"

Akashi mengernyit. _Mayuzumi-san? Untuk apa dia datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi begini?_ batin Akashi.

"Ya sudah. Suruh dia menunggu di ruang tamu," titah Akashi. Sang maid langsung membungkuk kemudian ngacir dari kamarnya. Akashi sendiri? Ia hanya menghela napas. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu berganti pakaian. Walaupun tamunya itu sangat kurang ajar karena dia telah beran-beraninya datang ke rumanhnya pagi-pagi buta begini, Akashi harus menyambutnya dengan sopan dan memberi perlakuan baik karena yang datang itu adalah _senpai_ -nya.

Akashi keluar dari kamar dan menemui Mayuzumi yang duduk anteng sambil membaca _light novel_ kesukaannya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia terlihat santai dan tidak ada sopannya sama sekali. Padahal Akashi sudah sangat jengkel karena kehadirannya ditambah dengan sikapnya.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini, Mayuzumi-san?" tanya Akashi berusaha sopan walaupun ia jengkel setengah mati.

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya dia sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan membaca LN-nya.

"Tidak baik jika kau mengabaikan kaptenmu walaupun saat ini kita sedang tidak ada di lapangan. Atau, apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Chihiro?" Ok, sepertinya kesabaran Akashi telah habis. Kini ia telah berganti mode bokushi dengan mata hetero dan gunting di tangan kanan siap menghabisi orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada keperluan apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan berada di rumah. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk sekedar mengobrol denganmu," Mayuzumi menjawab santai. Ia sama sekali tidak gentar.

"Hooh, ternyata kau memang sudah bosan hidup rupanya." Akashi sudah marah tingkat dewa. Kedutan muncul di sekitar mata dan bibirnya yang bergetar kesal. Gunting siap dilayangkan.

"KALAU MAU CURHAT, CARI ORANG LAIN SAJA SANA! AKU SEDANG LELAH SEKALI, TAU!" Akashi berteriak OOC sakig kesalnya. Gunting telah dilayangkan, namun tidak mengenai target karena Mayuzumi langsung menghindar. Gunting tertancap di sofa yang tak berdosa.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main dengan guntingmu itu. Itu berbahaya," protes Mayuzumi.

"Masa bodo! Kau telah mengganggu tidurku. Kau harus diberi hukuman. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Akashi bergegas mengambil gunting yang tertancap di sofa, namun tangannya segera dicegah Mayuzumi.

"Hei, tenanglah! Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Jadi tolong dengarkan dulu."

Akashi berhenti mengamuk. Ia menatap tajam Mayuzumi.

"Kuharap itu penting," ujarnya dingin.

Keduanya lalu duduk berdampingan di sofa tersebut.

"Ne, Akashi. Apa kau pernah merasa sangat putus asa hingga kau berpikir bahwa mati dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri adalah jalan yang terbaik?"

Akashi cengok. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kakak kelasnya ini. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?

"Hah? Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas saat menuju ke rumahku dan kepalamu terbentur? Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya kau ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Apa sih? Kau aneh," Mayuzumi bicara asal.

"KAU YANG ANEH! MANA ADA ORANG YANG BERTAMU KE RUMAH ORANG LAIN JAM TIGA PAGI HANYA KARENA INGIN MENANYAKAN HAL TIDAK PENTING SEPERTI ITU?!" Akashi kembali teriak OOC karena kesal. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan si bayangan Rakuzan ini?

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Mayuzumi malas menanggapi sikap Akashi yang mendadak OOC.

"Aku malah berharap agar kau cepat mati, Chihiro." Akashi berujar sarkartis dan sadis. Mayuzumi kicep.

"Kau jahat sekali. Kau tidak boleh begitu padaku," Mayuzumi ngambek.

"Bodo amat. Apa peduliku padamu?!"

"Kalau aku mati nanti Rakuzan kehilangan bayangannya."

"Mudah saja. Jika kau mati, akan kusuruh Tetsuya pinda ke Rakuzan untuk menggantikanmu. _Simple_ kan?"

Mayuzumi kembali kicep. Kemudian, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Ne, Akashi. Kalau aku mati, apa kau akan sedih?" Mayuzumi kembali bertanya. Nada bicaranya mendadak berubah. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat serius seakan-akan menyaratkan bahwa ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Akashi jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Untuk apa aku sedih? Toh, kau tidak terlalu penting bagiku," walaupun kata-katanya sadis, Akashi tidak serius mengatakannya. Ia hanya bercanda.

"Heh, begitu kah? Sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku ingin memberikan semua koleksi LN-ku jika aku sudah mati nanti kepadamu agar kau nanti tidak kangen denganku."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak butuh."

"Begitu kah? Ya sudahlah." Mayuzumi bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pamit dari rumah Akashi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi.

"Pulang."

"Jadi kau datang kesini dan mengganggu tidurku hanya untuk menanyakan hal aneh itu? Kurang ajar sekali kau. Kuhukum kau. Latihanmu kugandakan 100 kali lipat!" ujar Akashi emosi.

"Hehehe, tidak bisa. Karena aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah. Kalau nanti aku sudah pergi, kau jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan gunting-gunting itu ya. Kau menakuti orang-orang," Mayuzumi berujar sambil mengelus puncak kepala Akashi lembut. Ia seolah-olah mengatakan yang tadi itu adalah kata-kata terkahirnya. Akashi sendiri bingung dengan sikap senpainya yang aneh ini. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

Namun, tanpa Mayuzumi dan Akashi sadari, rona sewarna rambut Akashi muncul di pipi pemuda pendek yang absolut itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu. Sampai jumpa dan selamat tinggal."

Setelah pamit dengan Akashi, Mayuzumi segera meninggalkan mansion keluarga Akashi, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang di kepala Akashi. Disaat seperti ini, Akashi tidak bisa berpikir ataupun menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan si abu-abu.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?"

Namun, sejak tadi Akashi merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa sang kakak kelas.

.

Akashi hendak kembali ke kamarnya sebelum ia menemukan sesuatu yang tertinggal di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Sebuah _light novel_ milik Mayuzumi. Akashi menghela napas.

"Dasar dia itu. Dia sampai melupakan LN kesayangannya. Aku harus mengembalikannya besok. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan datang latihan hanya gara-gara LN-nya hilang."

.

Keesokkan harinya, saat Akashi hendak ke kelas Mayuzumi, ia berpapasan dengan Mibuchi Reo di jalan. Mibuchi menyapanya.

"Oh, Sei-chan. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke kelas Mayuzmi-san. Aku ingin mengembalikan LN-nya, Mibuchi-san," jawab Akashi sopan. Seketika Mibuchi terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Sei-chan, kau belum dengar kabar soal Mayuzumi ya?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Hah? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Akashi.

"Mayuzumi ditemukan tewas karena jatuh dari atap rumah sakit tempat ibunya di rawat pada pukul 3 pagi. Aku berencana datang ke pemakamannya bersama Hayama dan Nebuya siang ini. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Seketika Akashi membeku. Suara Mibuchi yang memanggil-manggil namanya tidak terdengar lagi olehnya. Apa katanya? Mayuzumi mati? Pukul tiga pagi? Jadi tadi pagi itu… benar-benar kata-kata terakhirnya?

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Jika memang benar Mayuzumi mati pada pukul 3 pagi di rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat, lalu siapa pemuda abu-abu yang datang ke rumahnya semalam?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Visitor**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Original Story © Yuuki Azusa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horor x berbagai genre lainnya**

 **Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Ok, chap 4 ini sama sekali gak horror. Aku juga gak kepikiran kenapa bikin MayuAka disini. Tapi ya sudahlah, tanganku ini gatel banget pengen nulis fic ini.**

 **Kuucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, mereview, ngefavs, dan ngefollow cerita ini. Terus ikuti kisahnya ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**


	5. Otouto

***Happy Reading!***

"Huwaaaa!"

Ini sudah hari ketujuh sejak kepindahan keluarga Mayuzumi ke rumah baru. Ini juga sudah malam ketujuh Chihiro terbangun dari tidur lelapnya akibat tangisan dan teriakan adiknya yang paling kecil, Mayuzumi Tetsuya.

Chihiro melirik sini sebuah jam digital yang dipajang di atas meja belajarnya. 03.00 AM. Sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, Tetsuya menangis dan berteriak di jam yang sama.

Chihiro tidak tau, apa yang membuat adiknya itu selalu menangis dan berteriak pada pukul 3 pagi. Jika Chihiro bertanya padanya, maka Tetsuya akan menjawab "Ada seseorang di kamarku." Padahal tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di kamar tersebut.

Chihiro juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa ayah, ibu dan adik pertamanya, Mayuzumi Shougo, tidak terganggu akan tangisan dan teriakan Tetsuya. Setiap kali Tetsuya menangis dan berteriak, hanya Chihiro saja yang terbangun dan membuat dirinya yang harus menghibur Tetsuya. Tapi kini, Chihiro lelah. Chihiro butuh istirahat. Siang tadi, pelatih basketnya memberikan latihan neraka kepadanya karena telat datang saat latihan. Sampai rumah, Chihiro tidak bisa langsung istirahat karena harus belajar untuk ulangan besok. Chihiro harus tidur yang cukup agar ia tidak mengantuk saat ulangan nanti. Karena itu, Chihiro merutuki Tetsuya dalam hatinya karena telah berani mengganggu tidurnya.

Chihiro berusaha mengabaikan suara tangisan Tetsuya. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berharap tangisan Tetsuya tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Chihiro juga berharap Tetsuya akan berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya karena kelelahan dan tidak ada yang menghiburnya. Namun, bukannya berhenti, tangisannya malah semakin keras. Chihiro jadi tambah dongkol.

Akhirnya, Chihiro memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengomeli Tetsuya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju kamar Tetsuya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan. Sungguh, ia kesal setengah mati. Kalau Tetsuya bukan adiknya, Chihiro yakin sekarang dia telah jadi tersangka kriminal karena membunuh adik sendiri yang mengganggu tidurnya di tengah malam. Sayangnya, semua itu tak akan terjadi. Sekesal apapun Chihiro, ia tidak mungkin sampai hati membunuh adiknya. Karena Chihiro adalah kakak yang baik.

Chihiro membanting pintu kamar Tetsuya keras hingga membuat si empunya kamar terkejut bukan main. Chihiro menatap dingin Tetsuya yang menatapnya balik dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Chihiro mendekati Tetsuya. Awalnya ia memang ingin mengomelinya, namun ia tidak tega juga melihat adiknya yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan itu. Akhirnya, Chihiro hanya berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya sambil bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tetsuya, apa yang membuatmu menangis dan berteriak di pagi buta begini? Apa kau tau ini jama berapa? Kau tau, kau telah mengahncurkan waktu tidurku. Besok aku ada ulangan. Kalau sampai nilaiku anjlok gara-gara aku ngantuk dan ketiduran di kelas bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" Chihiro bertanya panjang lebar saking kesalnya. Tetsuya hanya diam sambil bersembunyi di balik bantal gulingnya.

"N-nii-chan… ada seseorang di kamarku… Aku… takut… hiks," Tetsuya berujar gemetar, sementara Chihiro celingak-celinguk ke seluruh kamar Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun selain kau dan aku di kamar ini, Tetsuya," jawab Chihiro.

"Tapi… tadi aku melihatnya, nii-chan. Sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong!" Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan Chihiro.

"Cih! Kau pasti berhalusinasi lagi. Sudahlah, aku mau kembali tidur. Berhentilah menangis dan jangan ganggu aku, ok!" Chihiro hendak beranjak dari kamar Tetsuya, namun Tetsuya segera menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, nii-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku takut. Kumohon, malam ini saja kau tidurlah bersamaku. Di kamar ini. Ne?" rengek Tetsuya sambil menahan kedua kaki Chihiro yang hendak pergi dari kamarnya.

Karena Chihiro orangnya tidak tegaan, ia tidak tega melihat adiknya sampai bersimpuh di kakinya hanya untuk meminta Chihiro tidur bersamanya. Akhirnya, Chihiro memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Tetsuya.

"Ok, hanya malam ini saja ya. Kalau besok kau mengganggu tidurku lagi, aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi," ujar Chihiro. Tetsuya langsung berbinar.

"Ha'i, nii-chan. Aku janji!" ujar Tetsuya.

Malam itu, Chihiro kembali tidur bersama Tetsuya di kamar Tetsuya.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Chihiro terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di kamar Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi pagi ini Tetsuya tidak membangunkannya. Sama seeprti hari-hari sebelumnya, Tetsuya akan meminta Chihiro tidur di kamarnya. Kemudian saat pagi datang, Chihiro akan terbangun sendirian dengan Tetsuya yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Hah~ Dasar dia itu. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk membangunkanku," keluh Chihiro. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah selesai, Chihiro segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Di tangga, ia berpapasan dengan adik pertamanya, Shougo.

"Ohayou, Shougo," sapa Chihiro seadanya.

"Nii-san, kau tidur di kamar itu lagi ya? Kau tidak takut tidur sendirian?" tanya Shougo.

Chihiro mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa katamu? Sendirian? Aku tidak tidur sendirian. Aku tidur bersama Tetsuya," jawab Chihiro. Tiba-tiba saja, raut wajah Shougo menjadi tegang.

"Kau kenapa, Shougo? Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu?" tanya Chihiro.

"Nii-san… Tetsuya siapa?"

Chihiro termenung dengan pertanyaan adiknya. Sejenak kemudian, ia tertawa. Sejak kapan adiknya menderita pikun usia dini hingga membuatya lupa dengan adik sendiri.

"Shougo, kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Tetsuya itu adikmu tau," jawab Chihiro di sela-sela tawanya. Shougo terdiam.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chihiro, Shougo malah menarik tangan Chihiro menuju ruang keluarga. Shougo segera melepaskan tangan kakaknya lalu menunjuk sebuah foto yang terpajang di sebuah rak tempat menyimpan benda-benda antik milik ibu mereka.

Di foto tersebut duduk sepasang suami istri bersurai abu-abu dengan kedua putra mereka yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan mereka. Chihiro mengenali orang-orang di foto tersebut. Ayah, ibu, dirinya, dan adiknya Shougo. Tidak ada anak berambut biru muda bernama Tetsuya disana.

"Nii-san, di keluarga ini, tidak ada anak yang bernama Tetsuya. Hanya ada kau dan aku, Chihiro dan Shougo. Kau tidak punya adik lagi selain aku. Tidak ada yang namanya Tetsuya!" ujar Shougo sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Chihiro, berharap kakaknya cepat menyadarinya.

Ah, kenapa Chihiro bisa melupakannya ya? Di keluarga ini memang tidak pernah ada anak yang terlahir dengan rambut biru muda dan bernama Tetsuya. Ciri fisiknya saja sudah sangat berbeda jauh dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kalau ini semua memang kenyataan, lalu siapa sosok Tetsuya yang selalu menangis dan berteriak pada pukul 3 pagi hingga mengganggu tidurnya? Siapa dia?

" **Khukhukhu…** _ **nii-chan tachi**_ **, ayo main sama Tetsuya…** " suara tawa mengerikan seorang anak kecil terdengar. Chihiro dan Shougo menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Kini di hadapan mereka, berdiri _dia._ Sosok Tetsuya dengan wajah hancur mengerikan sambil menggendong sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ mengerikan di tangan kirinya dan sebuah gunting di tangan kanannya.

" _ **Ashobimashou!"**_

"Kyaaaaa!"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Otouto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Original Story © Yuuki Azusa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horor x berbagai genre lainnya**

 **Cast : Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Haizaki Shougo**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Halo semua! Chapter 5 sudah up nih! Maaf kalau aku kelamaan publish soalnya aku lagi cari inspirasi buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Kalau ada yang punya cerita seram, bisa kirim lewat PM. Ok, mungkin cuma itu aja, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	6. I Found You!

***Happy Reading!***

"Aominecchi, apa kau siap?"

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut dan kulit itu berdiri di tepi atap sebuah gedung berlantai 20. Tangan mereka berdua bertautan, saling memberi kepercayaan.

Aomine Daiki hanya terdiam. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Kise Ryouta. Netra biru gelapnya memandang kosong ke arah jalanan di bawah sana.

Merasa tangan si pirang bergetar, Aomine menoleh. Ia menatap Kise yang tengah menahan tangis.

"Lupakan saja, Kise. Lebih baik kita tidak usah melakukan ini semua. Ayo kita kembali."

"Tidak mau!" Kise membentak. Seketika tangisnya pecah.

"Aku tidak mau kembali. Kalau aku kembali, mereka akan menangkap kita. Aku tidak mau kita dipisahkan. Aku tidak mau berpisah selamanya denganmu, Aominecchi" tutur Kise.

"Kise…" Aomine menatap sendu. Ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Kise. Takut kehilangan. Ia tidak mau jauh dari orang yang dicintainya.

Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Takdir berkata lain. Cinta yang hadir diantara mereka berdua terlarang. Hubungan mereka sudah terlampau jauh, melebihi batas. Mereka sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan mereka lagi. Mereka telah melawan takdir.

Hubungan yang dijalin keduanya telah diketahui oleh pihak keluarga bahkan sahabat masing-masing. Tentu saja, mereka semua menentang cinta mereka. Mereka akan memisahkan Aomine dan Kise. Mereka akan menjauhkan Aomine dari Kise.

Kise tidak bisa berpisah dengan Aomine. Ia sangat mencintainya. Begitu juga dengan Aomine. Karena itu, mereka berniat melakukan hal nekad. Lompat dari atap gedung berlantai 20. Singkatnya, mereka ingin bunuh diri. Membuang masa depan mereka yang bahkan belum mencapai apapun hanya karena cinta.

Ah, cinta itu memang buta.

"Nee, Aominecchi. Walaupun kita berdua harus mati, selama aku mati bersamamu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kise. Ia menatap Aomine dengan mata emas indahnya yang berkilau karena air matanya.

"Kau juga kan, Aominecchi?"

Ah, senyuman itu. Aomine berharap ia dapat melihat senyuman itu lebih lama lagi. Ia berharap dapat bersama si pemuda pirang itu lebih lama lagi. Menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka berdua bersama dengan menjalin hubungan terlarang ini tanpa ada yang tau.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Takdir telah menghukum mereka karena telah berbuat dosa. Karena itu, Aomine ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Aomine mantap. Ia menggamit tangan Kise lebih erat. Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan tangan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kise tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya di akhir sisa hidupnya.

"Baiklah, aku hitung sampai tiga. Saat hitungan ketiga, kita terjun."

"Aku mengerti."

"Satu…"

Kise mulai menghitung. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata.

"Dua…"

Genggaman tangan keduanya makin erat. Mereka saling memberi kepercayaan dan keberanian.

"Tiga!"

"Daiki!"

Aomine membuka matanya, menatap orang-orang yang menatap dirinya ketakutan dari bawah sana. Saat itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya saat ini bergelantungan di udara, dengan tangan kanan berpegangan pada tepi atap untuk menahan agar dirinya tidak jatuh.

Sementara matanya menatap tepat pada mata emas Kise yang balik menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aominecchi…"

Kise marah. Kise kecewa. Kise tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Setelah semua yang telah ia berikan pada Aomine, kenapa Aomine malah melakukan hal ini padanya? Padahal, Aomine sudah berjanji akan selamanya bersama Kise walaupun ia harus ikut mati bersama Kise. Tapi, kenapa Aomine mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa—"

BRAK!

"KISE!"

Darah mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuh si model yang selalu terlihat berkilau di depan kamera. Kepalanya hancur, tulangnya patah. Wajahnya putih mulusnya kini tidak tampan lagi. Wajahnya berganti dengan wajah pucat penuh darah. Penampilannya yang serba kuning kini berubah merah. Rambutnya memerah karena darah. Matanya juga merah. Bahkan, air matanya berubah menjadi darah.

Kise Ryouta, seorang model muda yang sedang naik daun, tewas bunuh diri akibat hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang kekasih tidak direstui oleh keluarganya. Tepat pada pukul0 03.00.

Sejak saat itu, penyesalan terus menghantui Aomine. Aomine tidak pernah tau kalau Kise pasti akan membalaskan dendamnya suatu saat nanti.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Aomine dijodohkan oleh seorang gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki, sahabat Aomine sejak kecil. Mereka menikah dan dikaruniai tiga orang anak. Namun, tidak pernah ada cinta yang hadir dalam keluarga tersebut. Hanya Satsuki dan anak-anaknya saja yang mencintainya. Sedangkan yang ada dipikiran Daiki hanya Kise. Ia tidak pernah mencintai istri ataupun anaknya.

Kedua anak Daiki dan Satsuki, Taiga dan Seijuurou, tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan normal. Mereka juga berprestasi di sekolah, khususnya dalam bidang basket.

Namun, anaknya yang terakhir sedikit berbeda. Tetsuya, anak terakhir Daiki dan Momoi sering berhalusinasi. Ia sering berkata bahwa di rumahnya ada hantu dan keluarga mereka dalam bahaya. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia sering di datangi sosok hantu menyeramkan dengan kepala dan wajah hancur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun, tidak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang mendengarkan ucapan Tetsuya.

Saat itu, Daiki belum sadar akan bahaya yang mengancam keluarganya dan akan membuat dirinya0 benar-benar kehilangan keluarganya.

.

Pada suatu malam, saat Daiki sedang menyantap makan malam bersama keluarganya, Tetsuya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Papa, malam ini _Ki-san_ akan datang menjemput Taiga-nii. Ia akan membawa Taiga-nii pergi bersamanya."

 _Ki-san_ adalah sebutan bagi si hantu yang sering diceritakan Tetsuya. Tetsuya memanggilnya begitu karena ia melihat rambut hantu tersebut yang berwarna kuning.

Bukannya takut, mereka malah memandang Tetsuya aneh. Kemudian, merek semua menertawai Tetsuya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong. Hantu itu tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang membawa Taiga," ujar Daiki dingin.

Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan, namun tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya.

.

Tepat pukul 03.00, Daiki mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari kamar Taiga. Ia dan Momoi segera memeriksanya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Taiga tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah di sebelah pot bunga. Kepalanya hancur. Pemandangan yang sama seperti saat Daiki menyaksikan kematian Kise.

Saat Daiki menatap Kamar Taiga di lantai dua, ia melihatnya. Sosok Kise dengan kepala hancurnya menyeringai menyeramkan menatap Daiki.

.

Tiga bulan setelah kematian Taiga, Tetsuya kembali berkata aneh.

""Papa, malam ini _Ki-san_ akan datang menjemput Sei-nii. Ia akan membawa Sei-nii pergi bersamanya."

Kalimat yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Tetsuya sebelum kematian Taiga. Bedanya, kini ia menyebutkan nama Seijuurou.

Namun, sang Papa tidak menggubrisnya. Daiki hanya diam, sementara sang Mama malah membentak Tetsuya. Ia masih tidak menerima kematian anak pertamanya.

Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun, dalam hati sebenarnya ia ketakutan.

.

Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang. Tepat pada pukul 03.00, Seijurou ditemukan telah meninggal akibat jatuh dari balkon kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya juga hancur, sama seperti Taiga dan Kise.

Dan Daiki kembali melihat siluet Kise dari kamar Seijuurou.

Satsuki tambah syok. Ia depresi. Ia tidak dapat menerima kematian keluarganya yang berangsur terus terjadi seperti ini.

Sementara Daiki mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia tau Kise sedang membalasakan dendam padanya. Dengan membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya, kemudian membunuhnya.

Karena merasa rumahnya sudah tidak aman lagi, Daiki membawa Satsuki dan Tetsuya pergi dari rumah tersebut. Mereka pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang mungkin lebih aman dari rumahnya.

Namun, sejauh apapun Daiki berusaha melarikan diri, Kise pasti akan menemukannya dengan mudah.

.

Malam itu, setelah tiga tahun mereka pergi dan mulai merasa aman dari teror Kise, Tetsuya kembali mengatakan hal yang sama dengan menyebut sang Mama.

"Papa, malam ini _Ki-san_ akan datang menjemput Mama. Ia akan membawa Mama pergi bersamanya."

Awalnya, Daiki tidak menyangka karena Kise kembali menghantui keluarganya. Ia tidak masalah jika dirinya yang dihantui oleh Kise, namun ia tidak mau kalau keluarganya menjadi korban. Daiki memang tidak terlalu mencintai mereka, namun rasa sayang sebagai seorang ayah tetap ada pada dirinya. Keluarganya tidak bersalah. Mereka tidak perlu mati hanya karena kesalahan Daiki.

.

Daiki berjaga hingga malam. Ia tidak mau tidur. Tidur sebentar saja akan membuatnya kehilangan satu anggota keluarganya lagi. Namun, Daiki tetaplah manusia yang dapat lelah. Ia tertidur. Saat terbangun, Satsuki yang seharusnya tidur bersamanya sudah tidak ada. Ia mneghilang.

Tepat saat itu, Daiki mendengar suara sirine polisi dan melihat orang-orang yang mengerubungi sesuatu di lantai bawah.

Menurut informasi dari orang-orang, mereka menemukan tubuh Satsuki tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan kepala hancur. Sebelum kematiannya, beberapa orang sempat melihat Satsuki yang nekad melakukan bunuh diri dengan terjun dari lantai lima apartemen tersebut.

.

Satsuki sudah mati. Kini yang tersisa hanya Daiki dan Tetsuya. Daiki sudah seperti orang mati. Setiap hari, ia hanya melamun mengingat kematian-kematian keluarganya yang terjadi satu-persatu.

Sampai suatu malam, Tetsuya kembali mengatakan kalimat yang sama seakan kalimat tersebut sudah menjadi mantra baginya. Namun, kini ia mengatakannya sambil menangis.

"Papa… hiks… M-malam ini, _Ki-san_ akan datang menjemput Tetsuya… Ia akan membawa Tetsuya pergi bersamanya… A-aku takut, Pa…"

Namun, Daiki tidak menanggapinya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Saat Daiki menyadarinya, ia sudah terlambat. Kise telah membawa keluarga satu-satunya yang Daiki milik ikut bersamanya.

Tubuh Tetsuya ditemukan hancur setelah jatuh dari lantai sepuluh apartemen tersebut.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Aomine akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kise, setelah sekian lama ia menunggu.

"Aku hanya ingin Aominecchi tau bagaimana rasa sakitku ketika kau melepaskan tanganmu malam itu," jawab Kise.

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu membunuh mereka. Mereka tidak bersalah."

"Mereka sangat bersalah. Mereka telah merebut Aominecchi dariku."

"…"

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau hidup bersama orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai kan?"

"Kau benar juga.

Hening. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Nee, Aominecchi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Kise."

"Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja."

Kise tersenyum puas. Ia senang akhirnya ia bisa kembali bersama Aomine.

Kise menggenggam tangan Aomine, membawanya pergi bersamanya.

.

Keesokkan harinya, tubuh Aomine Daiki ditemukan bersimbah darah di belakang kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **I Found You!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Original Story © Yuuki Azusa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horor x berbagai genre lainnya**

 **Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Halo semua! Chapter g sudah up nih! Maaf kalau aku kelamaan publish soalnya sama sekali gak dapet ide, wkwkwk. Yang request AoKise, udah dibuatin. Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek.**


	7. The Third Person

***Happy Reading!***

 _ **Warning : Mengandung adegan gore. Yang tidak suka dengan darah-darah berceceran, silahka tekan tombol back.**_

"Sayang. Menurutmu, apa sebaiknya kita adopsi seorang anak saja?"

Shintarou menoleh menatap wanita bersurai merah yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memandang televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Wanita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Midorima Seishina, istri yang sangat dicintai Shintarou. Sudah lima tahun mereka menikah, namun mereka belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata istrinya memiliki masalah di rahimnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan.

"Seperti yang kau tau, aku tidak bisa hamil. Aku tidak bisa punya anak. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu, mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu, juga mengecewakan orang tuamu. Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna ya."

"Sei, jangan bilang begitu. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Shintarou merengkuh pelan bahu wanita cantik keturunan keluarga Akashi itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Ia berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan menenangkan istrinya yang saat ini sedang terisak. Ya, Shintarou tau, betapa terpukulnya Sei ketika mendengar kabar dari dokter bahwa dia tidak bisa punya anak. Sejak saat itu, kondisi psikologis Sei memburuk. Ia jadi lebih sering bengong dan menangis. Shintarou sampai tidak bekerja selama beberapa hari untuk memani istrinya di rumah. Namun, selama itu membuat istrinya lebih baik, Shintarou tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, hanya tidak bekerja beberapa hari saja tidak akan membuat mereka kehilangan kekayaan mereka.

"Jika mengadopsi anak adalah yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan setuju. Besok pagi, kita pergi ke panti asuhan yang dikelola ibuku," ujar Shintarou.

Sei mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Mau tidak mau, Shintarou pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, karena sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur, _ne?"_

Sei mengangguk. Ia segera mematikan televisi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menarik selimutnya. Shintarou baru saja akan melepas kacamatanya dan ikut berbaring, kalau saja—

DRRTT! DRRRTTT!

—ponselnya tidak berdering tanda telepon masuk. Sambil memutar bola matanya jengah, Shintarou ngedumel dalam hati.

" _Duh, siapa sih yang telpon malam-malam begini?"_

Shintarou segera mengecek siapa yang berani menelpon dan mengganggunya malam-malam begini, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Hyuuga Junpei, salah satu asistennya di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" Shintarou menjawab panggilan dengan datar. Seketika matanya terbelalak. "Apa?! Kenapa bisa?"

Sei mengernyit mendengar nada bicara suaminya yang meninggi.

" _Kumohon, Dokter. Cepatlah datang. Jika tidak, pasien ini bisa tertolong."_

Suara memohon yang juga terdengar cukup keras membuat Sei semakin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ok, aku akan usahakan kesana. Kalian siapkan ruang operasinya," ujar Shintarou lalu memutus sambungan telpon. Lalu ia menatap Sei yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Kau terlihat panik. Ada apa?" tanya Sei khawatir.

"Hyuuga bilang ada seorang pasien yang butuh bantuanku. Aku harus segera melakukan operasi untuknya. Keadaannya benar-benar gawat," jawab Shintarou.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah," ujar Sei sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak usah pedulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Lagipula, pasien itu jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Kau itu dokter. Kau juga sudah pernah berjanji untuk selalu mengutamakan keselamatan pasien saat kau lulus dulu bukan?"

Perkataan Sei membuat Shintarou tersadar. Benar juga, Shintarou tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah disaat ada pasien yang sangat membutuhkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa melalaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Shintarou segera bersiap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Setelah semua sudah selesai, Shintarou segera pamit kepada sang istri.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ok? Aku janji akan pulang cepat," ujar Shintarou sambil mengecup dahi Sei lembut.

"Iya, kau juga hati-hati ya," ujar Sei sambil tersenyum tak kalah lembut.

.

Shintarou mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan yang sepi dan gelap. Sekarang sudah jam setengah empat pagi. Operasi tadi memakan cukup banyak waktu ternyata. Untunglah, nyawa pasien tersebut berhasil terselamatkan. Meskipun saat ini pasien tersebut masih belum sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh obat. Yang Shintarou inginkan saat ini adalah cepat sampai rumah dan menemui sang istri tercinta.

Mobil sedan hitam itu diparkirkan di garasi rumah mewah keluarga Midorima. Setelah mengambil tas kerjanya, Shintarou bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keadaan dalam rumah, mulai dari ruang tamu hingga dapur sangat gelap dan sunyi. Memang mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah sebesar ini. Sei juga sering mematikan lampu di ruang tamu dan dapur ketika malam hari. Tapi, jika dia sendirian seperti saat ini, Sei biasanya menyalakan semua lampu mengingat Sei itu takut kegelapan.

Saat itulah, perasaan curiga dan khawatir hinggap di hati Shintarou. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar deru mesin dari arah ruang menuci dekat dapur. Ah, itu suara mesin cuci.

"Apa Sei sedang mencuci? Tapi, ini kan sudah larut. Harusnya dia istirahat," gumam Shintarou.

Karena penasaran, Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat mesin cuci tersebut diletakkan. Ia mengernyitkan matanya ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu seperti cairan yang lengket dan kental dan menutup hidungnya begitu ia mencium bau anyir yang menyengat menguar di ruangan tersebut. Ketika Shintarou menyalakan lampu, betapa terkejutnya dia.

Dihadapannya, ia melihat mesin cuci tersebut menggiling sesuatu. Sesuatu yang entah apa itu—bentuknya terlihat lebih padat dari pakaian—dengan cairan kental berwarna merah yang ia ketahui sebagai darah mengalir deras keluar dari dalam mesin cuci bersama dengan beberapa buih detergen. Mesin cuci tersebut terlihat kesulitan menggiling sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Gerakan mesinnya mulai macet, kemudian berhenti. Korslet. Mesin cuci tersebut telah rusak akibat beban yang terlalu berat yang harus digilingnya.

Saat itulah, Shintarou menyadarinya. Ia tau sesuatu yang ada di dalam mesin cuci itu, yang digiling oleh mesin cuci. Tapi, Shintarou menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Shintarou meraih pintu mesin cuci. Seketika, seluruh darah dan cairan detergen yang bercampur menjadi satu mengalir keluar, bersama dengan benda-benda lain yang terlihat menjijikan. Ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang terpisah, kaki, tangan, isi perut, otak, mata, dan yang terakhir adalah kepala yang sudah tidak utuh. Mungkin Shintarou tidak akan bisa mengenali siapa sosok yang baru saja digiling di dalam mesin cuci kalau saja ia tidak melihat surai merah yang masih utuh di bagian kepalanya yang sudah terkoyak.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Shintarou jatuh terduduk di atas kubangan darah itu sambil memeluk sisa rambut merah itu.

"SEISHINA!"

Sambil menangisi kematian istrinya yang sangat tragis.

.

 _Midorima Seishina, wanita muda berusia 28 tahun, istri dari seorang dokter muda terkenal—Midorima Shintarou—sekaligus pemegang perusahaan cabang dari Akashi© tewas secara mengenaskan di rumahnya sendiri. Mayatnya ditemukan oleh sang suami di dalam mesin cuci dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak utuh. Di duga korban dibunuh, kemudian dimutilasi lalu digiling di dalam mesin cuci. Sang suami mengalami syok berat akibat kematian sang istri tercinta. Sementara itu, polisi masih mencari siapa pelaku pembunuhan sadis tersebut._

Shintarou mematikan televisinya setelah menonton berita tersebut. Sejak tiga hari kematian Sei, berita tentang kematian Sei masih terus ditayangkan. Sampai-sampai Shintarou mual mendengarnya. Shintarou sudah tidak ingin mendnegar tentang itu lagi. Kematian Sei sudah sangat menyakiti dirinya. Sejak tiga hari ini ia terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Tanpa makan ataupun mandi. Ia menolak keluarganya yang datang untuk menenangkannya. Saat ini, ia memilih untuk sendirian.

Saat hendak tidur di atas kasur empuknya dan menyegarkan kembali pikirannya, Shintarou mendengar bel rumahnya berdering. Shintarou mendecak kesal. Padahal dia sudah bilang untuk tidak mengganggunya beberapa hari ini. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti?

Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju pintu depan. Dengan kesal, ia membuka pintu rumahnya kasar.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan menggangguku—"

"Hai, Shin-chan! Lama tidak jumpa ya?"

Shintarou tertegun begitu menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia bukanlah keluarganya. Bukan juga teman kerjanya. Dia adalah seorang wanita bersurai hitam sepunggung, berwajah manis dengan manik abu-abu yang unik. Shintarou sangat kenal siapa wanita ini. Namanya Takao Kazuna, teman sekelasnya ketika SMA, sekaligus mantan pacarnya.

"Takao, kenapa kau ada disini?" seru Shintarou kaget.

"Aku ingin berkabung atas kematian Seishina, apa tidak boleh?" tanya sang wanita hati-hati.

"Bukannya begitu," Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku sedang ingin sendiran saja saat ini."

Takao terlihat terkejut. "Be-begitukah? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku akan datang lain kali, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menyambutku."

Shintarou tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam saat melihat Takao tersenyum padanya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Takao, Shintarou masih saja mengurung dirinya di rumah. Ia tidak mau berangkat kerja. Ia juga tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang luar. Ia hanya makan seadanya ketika nafsu makannya bisa diajak kerjasama. Jika tidak, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur seharian penuh.

Sampai tiba pada suatu hari dimana Shintarou merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia jatuh pingsan saat hendak minum di dapur.

Ketika sadarkan diri, tau-tau dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, dengan kain kompres di dahinya. Ia tidak tau siapa yang merawatnya ketika pingsan, sampai suara lembut seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Shin-chan? Apa yang kau rasakan? Masih pusing?"

Takao duduk di sebelah ranjangnya sambil menatapnya khawatir. Tentu saja Shintarou terkejut.

"Takao, kenapa kau disini?! Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau masuk?" seru Shintarou bingung.

"Aku datang pagi tadi. Saat aku menekan bel rumahmu, tak ada jawaban, jadi aku masuk saja. Untung kau meletakkan kunci cadangan di dalam kotak suratmu," jawab Takao. Shintaro kembali mengernyit. Sejak kapan wanita ini tau kalau ia menyimpan kunci cadangannya di dalam kotak surat?

"Pulanglah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," ujar Shintarou dingin. Takao menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Eh, kau mau mengusir orang yang sudah menolongmu? Benar-benar tak tau diri," ujar Takao sarkas.

"Dengar ya, kau sedang demam tinggi. Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa dalam keadaan selemah itu? Walaupun kau dokter, kau tetaplah manusia!"

Shintarou berdecak kesal. Ia berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Namun, pusing kembali melanda kepalanya yang malah membuatnya sempoyongan dan jatuh kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang? Sudahlah, menurut saja denganku sampai demammu pulih. Setelah kau baikkan, aku janji akan pergi. Sekarang beistirahatlah, aku mau buat bubur dulu untukmu."

Takao bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Shintarou memandang punggung Takao yang semakin menjauh. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan wanita itu datang kembali ke dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama menghilang?

.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Takao kembali dengan semangkuk bubur ayam hangat nan lezat. Entah apa memang kondisinya sangat buruk sampai makan saja Shintarou tidak bisa melakukannya dan harus membuat Takao menyuapinya., atau memang ada alasan lain. Yang jelas, Shintarou menerima saja suapan yang diberikan Takao untuknya.

Selama lima hari Takao merawat Shintarou. Setiap pagi ia datang, membuatkan makanan untuk Shintarou, membersihkan rumah, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya.

Setelah beberapa minggu rumah terasa sepi karena kepergian Sei, Shintarou merasa rumahnya kembali hidup setelah kedatangan Takao. Takao memperlakukannya sangat lembut, lebih lembut dari dulu. Shintarou jadi sering mengenang masa-masanya saat SMA saat ia masih pacaran dengan Takao. Dulu, mereka memang saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan hingga kuliah. Mereka bahkan berencana untuk menikah. Sayangnya, hubungan Shintarou dan Takao tidak direstui oleh keluarga Shintarou lantaran latar belakang keluarga mereka yang berbeda. Kedua orang tua Shintarou mengusir Takao bahkan mencaci makinya. Saat itu, Shintarou tak dapat melakukan apapun karena dia sangat menuruti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya. Sejak saat itu, Takao menghilang dari kehidupannya. Ia kemudian dijodohkan dengan Sei. Mereka tetap menikah walaupun saat itu Shintarou masih belum bisa melupakan Takao. Setelah Shintarou mulai belajar mencintai Sei dan akhirnya berhasil, ia malah kehilangan Sei. Sei direbut dari hidupnya dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Shin-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Teringat Seishina lagi kah?"

Shintarou terkejut dengan kehadiran Takao yang tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Takao yang balik menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Seishiana pergi secepat itu. Padahal rasanya, baru dua bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

Ucapan Takao mengingatkan Shintarou tentang pertemuan kembali mereka setelah sekian lama. Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit, ketika Sei sedang _check up_. Saat itu, Takao dan Sei mengobrol akrab sekali. Sama sekali tidak terlihata ada rasa permusuhan di antara mereka.

"Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia pergi secepat itu. Padahal baru lima tahun aku menikah dengannya," jawab Shintarou.

Takao tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan Shintarou dan menggenggamnya erat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kau tidak bisa terus begini. Seishina akan tersiksa melihatmu begini. Cobalah untuk mengikhlaskannya," ujarnya lembut.

Shintarou memandang Takao tanpa berkedip. Saat itu, ia menyadari tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Takao. Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, buru-buru Takao menarik kembali tangannya.

"M-maafkan aku, bukan maksudku begitu," ujarnya salah tingkah. Shintarou hanya diam tanpa menanggapi apapun. Setelah lama waktu mereka lewati dengan keheningan, akhirnya Shintarou kembali buka mulut.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau sudah tidak perlu datang tiap hari kesini lagi untuk merawatku," ujar Shintarou.

Takao mengulas senyum pahit. "Begitu ya, padahal aku masih ingin datang kesini lagi tau."

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh datang berkunjung. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Eh, serius?"

Shintarou mengangguk. Takao mengulas senyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menerimaku kembali di dalam kehidupanmu."

Saat itu, cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela menyinari wajah Takao, membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik. Tanpa sadar, Shintarou tersipu untuk sekian waktu lamanya tidak pernah tersipu.

.

Sejak saat itu, Takao sering berkunjung ke rumah Shintarou. Sesekali ia melakukan pekerjaan rumah walaupun Shintarou sudah melarangnya. Takao sudah seperti istri kedua bagi Shintarou. Ya, istri kedua. Pengganti Seishina.

Tanpa mereka sadari, perasaan yang telah lama mereka kubur dalam-dalam dan menghilang akhirnya tumbuh kembali. Takao sepertinya memang mengharapkan hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Namun, tidak dengan Shintarou yang masih ragu-ragu.

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Takao di suatu malam membuat Shintarou terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jujur, ia memang mencintai Takao. Namun di lain sisi, ia masih sangat mencintai Seishina. Setiap kali ia bersama dengan Takao, ia akan kembali dengan sosok Seishina. Senyuman lembut yang diberikan Seishina untuk terakhir kalinya di malam itu menyadarkannya. Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati Seishina.

"Biar aku pikirkan dulu."

Jawaban yang diberikan Shintarou membuat hati Takao melengos.

.

 _Jangan dekati Takao-san, Sayang._

 _Dia adalah orang ketiga yang selalu berusaha menghancurkan rumah tangga kita._

 _Takao-san adalah orang yang telah membunuhku!_

Malam harinya, setelah mendapat bisikan-bisikan aneh dengan suara yang sangat mirip dengan milik Sei, Shintarou bermimpi buruk. Ia melihat kejadian di malam dimana istrinya di bunuh.

Sei yang sendirian di rumah dibius dan disekap oleh orang misterius yang memakai jubah bertudung. Orang itu menyeret Sei ke dalam gudang dan mulai melakukan pembunuhan sadisnya. Ia mengikat Sei disebuah ranjang rusak. Setelah Sei sadar, ia mulai menusuk Sei dengan berkali-kali tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Sei meregang nyawa setelah orang misterius itu mendaratkan tusukan terakhirnya pada jantung Sei. Belum puas dengan semua itu, orang tersebut mulai mencongkel mata Sei, lalu memasukan mayat Sei ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia menuangkan air dan detergen lalu mulai menggiling tubuh Sei di dalam mesin cuci.

Sebelum pergi, orang misterius itu sempat membongkar identitasnya yang ternyata adalah Takao Kazuna yang terlihat puas sambil tersenyum mengerikan menatap mayat Sei yang tergiling di dalam mesin cuci.

Pukul tiga kurang lima belas menit, Shintarou terbangun dan segera mencari keberadaan Takao. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang yang telah membunuh istri tercintanya berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Shintarou harus membalaskan dendam kematian Sei yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia berhasil menemukan Takao yang duduk sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Takao, aku sudah memutuskan."

Takao terlihat terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Shintarou. "M-maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi. Aku masih mencintai istriku. Terlebih lagi, aku harus melenyapkanmu."

Takao mengernyit heran. Tatapan matanya menggelap. Ekspresinya berubah keras.

"Apa maksdumu?"

Shintarou mendecih pelan. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Kau lah orang dibalik kematian Seishina! Kau yang telah membunuh Seishina!"

"T-tunggu, jangan bicara sembarangan Shin-chan!"

"Berhentilah mengelak atau kau kubunuh!"

Shintarou mengacungkan pistol ke arah Takao. Namun, bukannya terlihat takut, Takao malah menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Heh, sudah kuduga. Seharusnya waktu itu kau ku bunuh sekalian saja bersama Seishina."

Shintarou mengernyit. Namun, belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, Takao sudah bertindak dengan menancapkan sebuah jarum suntik berisi obat bius. Shintarou pingsan seketika.

.

Ketika tersadar, ternyata ia telah terikat di atas sebuah ranjang di gudang rumahnya sendiri. Mulutnya di perban. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak jauh darinya, Takao berdiri dengan gergaji mesin sudah siap di tangan. Seringai psiko menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau berusaha mengejarku dan menghentikanku ketika aku hendak pergi meninggalkanmu sambil menangis. Memang benar, kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Deru gergaji mesin yang berkerja pun teerdengar bersamaan dengan teriakan tertahan dari Shintarou. Takao mulai memotong kedua kaki Shintarou di bagian lutut yang disusul tangan di bagian siku. Darah segar memancar dimana-mana, mengotor segalanya. Tepat ketika jam berdentang menunjukkan sudah pukul tiga pagi, ia memotong bagian perut Shintarou. Shintarou meregang nyawa ketika bagian atas dan bagian tubuhnya terpisah.

.

"Shin-chan, seharusnya kau dan Seishina tidak pernah menikah. Aku senang kalian tidak bisa bersama lagi. Shin-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu, selamanya."

Keesokkan harinya, ditemuka dua mayat yang tewas mengenaskan di rumah milik dokter muda, Midorima Shintarou. Yang pertama adalah mayat sang pemilik rumah, mayat Midorima Shintarou yang ditemukan sudah tidak utuh lagi. Yang kedua adalah mayat seorang wanita bernama Takao Kazunari yang ditemukan tewas gantung diri.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **The Third Person**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Original Story © Yuuki Azusa**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk bagian gore dan sejenisnya)**

 **Genre : Horor x berbagai genre lainnya**

 **Cast : Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seishina (Fem! Akashi Seijuurou), Takao Kazuna (Fem! Takao Kazunari)**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Halo! Yuuki is back. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan update soalnya Yuuki sudah mulai disibukkan oleh hal-hal ribet yang biasa dialamin anak-anak SMA kelas 12. Dan mulai beberapa hari, minggu, hingga bulan ke depan, aku akan jarang update. Hanya akan update jika ada kesempatan.**

 **Btw, buat yg minta request, maaf belum bisa dipenuhi karena belum dapat ide untuk request-an kalian. Untuk kali ini aku bawakan pair MidoAka dan MidoTaka aja. Dan di chap ini emang tentang hantunya dikit. Lebih menyosor ke** _ **gore**_ **.**

 **Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


End file.
